Final Fantasy Wars
by SSJMagus
Summary: A made up Final Fantasy I started on R/R please


FINAL FANTASY WARS   
Prologue: Venom's Past   
Neo-Midgar Entrance  
(A young man is seen at the Front Gate of Neo-Midgar looking puzzled)  
Venom: Why was I brought here...? I was suppose to go to Ruki in the mountains, but my instinct told me to go here. (A distance sound is heard heading toward Venom) What was that? *looks foward* It looks like a Biker... Why is he heading this way?  
Biker: Hey kid!!! You should get out of here before you get hurt.   
Venom:.....*walks on past the Front Gate*  
Biker: Hey I'm talking to you!!   
Venom: Will you please shut up!! I'm looking around. *looks for a map of the Area.*   
Biker: Thats it! *gets off his bike* I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget.  
Venom:....*turns around* What was that? *show's his sword*  
Biker: I said.....*sees the sword* have a nice day....HELP HE'S GOING TO KILL ME. *Gets on his bike and rides away.  
Venom: *sigh* I though bikers were suppose to be strong. (Venom continues on and walks by the 7th Heaven bar II.) I guess I'll get a drink before I go around for clues leading to Zaio Kun. *walks into the bar* May I have a Green Poison. *looking at a girl behind the counter*  
Girl: Are you sure? Its a strong Drink.  
Venom: Yea I'm used to it.  
Girl: Ok...I like men who can take strong drinks. My Name is Rena.  
Venom: Sorry, but I don't date since the death of my wife.  
Rena: Oh I'm sorry when did she die?  
Venom: About 5 years ago. She was murdered and I'm still looking for the man who killed her.   
Rena: Who's the killer?   
Venom: A man named Zaio Kun.  
Rena: Oh I've heard of him. I heard he has a place in the the Mountain City of Ruki. Can you tell me what happened if you remember.  
Venom: I remember...(flash back to 5 years ago)  
----Kasari----  
Jessica: Venom! Where are you?  
Venom: I'm here.  
Jessica: Oh. You need to come home its getting late and Mai is waiting for us.  
Venom: Ok I guess. No animals are coming by here tonight.   
(Jessica and Venom head back to their home in the town of Kasari)  
Sheriff: Hey Venom! I would look at tonight.  
Venom: Why?   
Sheriff: Ziao Kun has escaped from the prison and he's been on a killing spree around here.  
Venom: Don't worry he won't lay a hand on my or my family.  
Sheriff: Your always to cocky Venom. Well good night. *walks in to the Police Department*  
Jessica: Venom!!! WHAT IF HE'S AT OUR HOUSE?  
Venom: Thats unlikely to happen.  
Jessica: STILL ITS POSSIBLE. *Runs off toward the house8  
Venom: JESSICA WAIT!!! *running behind her* (Gun shots are heard) SHIT!!! *reaches the house and see's the door is wide open with bullet holes through the window* Oh no this isn't good....*walks in and see's blood on the ground* OH my god don't let it be....*see's Jessica on the ground laying on the ground* DAMN IT NO.  
Jessica: *Cough* Ve..nom...  
Venom: huh? Don't talk you can live.  
Jessica: Don't worry about me...you must go after Zaio Kun....and rescue Mai...from him  
Venom: What why did he take her?  
Jessica: I don't know...*cough's blood*...  
Venom: Quit talking please...  
Jessica: Go to Qualm for help....to find her...*dies from blood loss*  
Venom: Jessica?...JESSICA!!!!! SPEAK TO ME...PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!! (The Sheriff shows up)  
Sheriff: I heard gun shots and saw bullets in your window.... Oh god Venom...I'm sorry  
Venom: Get away from her....  
Sheriff: We have to let the doctor get to her when he gets here.  
Venom: GET LOST THERE'S NO NEED FOR A DOCTOR SHE'S DEAD...SHE WON'T COME BACK.....I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL Zaio Kun!!!!!!! (Carries Jessica's dead body to the lake thats hidden in the woods.) I'm sorry. I should not of been careless. *Walks in the water and lets her body sink to the bottom...) Why did this happen to me? Mai I SWEAR I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DIE...*puts flowers in the water* Good bye Jessica...*walks off toward Qualm*   
---*back in the Bar*---  
Rena: My god how horrible....I hope your daughter is still alive...  
Venom: She is. I just know it.  
Rena: You can stay in the back room back there.  
Venom: Thank you. You may call me Venom thats my name.  
Rena: Thats a strange name....  
Venom: There's a story to that I'll tell you some other time.  
Rena: Ok....well you should go get some sleep now..(Walks outside and looks the doors*  
Venom:....Jessica I'll save Mai I swear it!!! *walk in to the back and goes to sleep on the bed.  
  
End of Prologue  



End file.
